I SURVIVED YOU
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: After catching Sakura cheating on him Naruto runs away from the scene and into the freezing rain. Not knowing what to do Sakura relies on Sasuke. Sasuke rushes out into the rain to find Naruto. Later in the night secrets are Can he heal his broken heart


**AUTHOR NOTE: YES! I got this out just in time for Christmas. I hope you all like it!**

**I SURVIVED YOU**

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain fell hard and soon the streets were filled with puddles. Naruto Uzamaki rushed inside Ichiraku's ramen restaurant to escape the storm and chilly weather.

"Hey, Naruto!" the owner of Ichiraku's greeted him.

"Hey." Naruto replied, putting down his wet orange umbrella.

Naruto headed to the way back of the restaurant and took a seat in his usual booth. When he was with his friends he wasn't afraid to sit elsewhere but when he was alone he always sat in the most secluded seat there.

"So will it be the usual, Naruto?"

"Yep! Thanks Mr. Hashimoto." Naruto replied.

Waiting for his meal, Naruto stared out the window deep in thought. A very familiar laugh caught his attention. Looking around he was surprised to see his girlfriend of 4 months, Sakura and his teammate, Sai sitting at a table nearby. They hadn't noticed him.

"Here you go!" Mr. Hashimoto said while placing a steaming bowl of noodles in front of the blond.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied, handing him the amount he owed.

Mr. Hashimoto smiled and bowed before leaving.

Naruto watch his two friends as he quickly finished his ramen. They seemed to be having a simple conversation. As soon as he finished his meal he head over to the two.

As he got closer he reached out to put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, Sakura giggled softly and leaned across the table and kissed Sai on the lips.

Gasping he quickly retracted his hand. "S..s..Sakura?"

_I see the picture clear now, the fog has lifted.  
The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever.  
Yeah you're gifted_

Sakura jumped out of her seat with wide eyes. "Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "What's going on?"

"Oh no…Naruto I'm so sorry!"

As the tears slid down his cheeks, Naruto lowered his face and stared down at his feet, his blond hair shadowing his eyes. "W…why.."

"I was going to tell you, really I was! I was just…" Sakura stuttered as she felt her own eyes tear up. It wasn't supposed to end up happening this way.

Sai stood from his chair. "Naruto, she…I…we were going to tell you but wanted to wait for the right time."

Naruto looked up suddenly, his now angry red eyes were focused on both Sai and Sakura.

"And when would that be? Tomorrow? Next week? Next Month? When other then as soon as you realize you're in love with someone else would have been the right time!" he growled.

Sakura took a few steps back. "I…I'm sorry…I wasn't…"

Naruto's eyes returned to a dull blue and tears fell continuously down his cheeks. Sakura was trying to explain this to him again but he couldn't hear her. Forgetting about his umbrella, Naruto ran out of the restaurant and into the pouring rain.

The air was so cold you could see your breath and the rain felt like ice water but none of that mattered to Naruto. All he could feel was his heart breaking into several pieces with each step he took.

_But you forgot to dot some I's, and cross some T's along the way.  
I'm better now despite you baby.  
I'm stronger these days.  
Stronger._

….

Sakura and Sai sat back down.

"I'm such a horrible friend! I should have told him!"

Sai reached across the table to hold her hand. "Give him some time. He's in shock right now."

"He's going to get sick in this weather. We have to look for him!"

Sai shook his head. "Why don't we leave this to someone else."

Sakura sighed and nodded, flipping open her cell phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? It's Sakura."

"Whats up?"

"It's Naruto! He caught Sai and I at Jinchuruki's!"

"I told you! You should have told him right away!"

"I'm sorry! He just ran out into the rain and he was really upset! Sasuke I'm worr…"

"I'm on it!"

*Click*

Sakura sighed and hung up. "I hope Sasuke can do something."

Sai pulled her into the hug.

…..

Sasuke hung up the phone and headed quickly up the stairs to his room while towel drying his hair. Throwing the towel on the floor in a heap he grabbed a pair of black skin tight jeans and a blue t-shirt. Slipping them on he grabbed a thick black hoodie and slipped on some socks and his tennis shoes before grabbing an black umbrella and heading out into the nasty weather. As he walked he eventually broke into a run, his heart filled with worry.

….

Naruto ran through the rain wanting to get away from Ichiraku's as possible. He felt sick to his stomach.

How did this happen? How long had it been going on? What now? What should he do?

Suddenly a large rock soared through the rain and hit Naruto in the head sending him flying. He landed hard on the concrete.

_I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
I survived you._

"Your pathetic, demon!" a teenage boy, no older then 17, appeared with three of his friends behind him.

Naruto tried to get back up but the boy kicked him in the ribs sending him crashing back to the ground.

Naruto sobbed and gave up, collapsed on the cold wet ground, pouring rain soaking him.

The boy lifted his arm to make another blow but a powerful pale hand caught his wrist stopping him.

"Go home and never touch Naruto again unless you wish to die!" Sasuke growled.

Gulping the boy and his friends ran off.

Sasuke reached down and lifted the blond from the ground. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his face in Sasuke's black hoodie. Sasuke held him close as he headed back to the Uchiha mansion.

After arriving back home, Sasuke put his umbrella away and carried Naruto upstairs to the washroom.

Putting the blond down on the toilet seat he grabbed a first aid kit from the nearby closet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at his best friend with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke smiled and began checking Naruto's wounds. After making sure nothing was severe he looked into watery blue eyes. "It's okay now. Why don't you take a warm shower and then we'll bandage those cuts."

Naruto nodded and climbed into the shower, washing away all the tears, dirt, and blood.

_I can look in the mirror now.  
It's been a slow awakening.  
Haunted by a heart full of you, couldn't help mistaking._

_That you could ever care for anyone.  
Anyone but yourself. Hey.  
But you would have to have a conscience baby.  
Good luck I wish you well._

Sasuke made a fresh bowel of ramen and placed the bowel upstairs in his room so it would be ready for Naruto when he got out of the shower.

When Naruto was finished Sasuke handed him a pair of PJ's, towel dried his blond hair, and bandaged up the few wounds he had. After Naruto was situated, Sasuke handed him the ramen before changing into his own Pj's.

Naruto finished off his bowl quickly before taking a seat beside Sasuke in the bed.

"Sasuke? How did you know where I was?"

Sasuke smiled. "Well, I didn't. I just followed my heart…and my instincts I guess."

"Well, thanks." Naruto replied softly.

"Anyday."

It was quite for a while before Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about what happened with Sakura."

Naruto teared up.

_I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
I survived you._

"She didn't handle it the right way. She should have told you right away."

Naruto sniffed. "What do I do now?"

"Naruto, you don't need her! You did nothing wrong and you shouldn't have to have a girlfriend to be happy!"

"I guess."

"Naruto, there are many people who love you."

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a small shove.

"I mean it!"

"I know."

Naruto smiled but before Sasuke could count to ten he was crying again.

"Oh, Naruto." Sasuke pulled the blond into his arms.

Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stroked his back until he calmed down a bit.

After talking more throughout the night Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit better. Sasuke always knew just what to do to make him feel better.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I can't stay mad at her, Sasuke. I never could."

"I know."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully while cuddling up to Sasuke like he had been doing for the past two hours. Blinking Naruto looked up at his best friend.

Sasuke looked down into blue eyes. "What?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nevermind."

Looking out the window Naruto went over his relationship with Sakura as well as his relationship with Sasuke. He started to realize that he never really acted like a boyfriend with Sakura. They never kissed, rarely cuddled, and never really hung out. He was always hanging out with Sasuke, they would get close a lot, and cuddling soon became a normal thing between them. Naruto began to realize that Sakura was more like a sister. With that revelation came another. He started name the many things he loved about Sasuke.

Sasuke was always there for him whenever he needed him, he spent several hours a day with Sasuke and even had a key to Sasuke's mansion, they cuddled all the time and that's just not normal for two friends. Naruto couldn't stop naming things he loved about Sasuke.

Naruto realized that Sasuke was the one he truly loved. Why hadn't he realized this before? He must have been too busy trying to impress Sakura.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You've been real quiet." Sasuke said softly, reaching up and stroking the blonds spikey hair.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. Now."

Without thinking Sasuke leaned down a kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hesitantly looked back at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and slowly leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. After the shock wore off Sasuke kissed him back and a simple kiss became more passionate.

_This heart has been torn in two.  
Cut and bruised.  
With too many bitter endings.  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you  
Rain on my new beginning_.

Pulling away they smiled at eachother.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too. Always have I was just too afraid to tell you."

"Why didn't I realize this before."

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto sat up suddenly. "I need to call Sakura."

"I think that would be smart. She was really upset when she called me."

Using Sasuke's cell phone Naruto dialed the number.

"Hello?" a soft voice answered.

"Sakura? It's Naruto."

"Oh! Naruto, I'm so…"

Naruto interrupted. "I know. It's okay. I realized your more like a sister to me. I love Sasuke."

"I'm so happy to hear all that, Naru!"

"Well it's late so will I see you tommarow?"

"Sure!"

After hanging up Naruto returned to bed and Sasuke immediately took him in his arms and pulled the covers over themselves.

"Night Sasuke."

"Night dobe. I love you."

Naruto smiled. "Love you two."

Sasuke hugged the blond close as they fell asleep, happy.

_I survived the crash.  
Survived the burn.  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
Survived the lies.  
Survived the blues.  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
I survived you._

…

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. It's not edited so go easy on me and I wrote it in 24 hours so hopefully it turned out okay.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
